Samsung Electronics Bikini Bottom Corporation
Samsung Electronics Bikini Bottom Corporation headquartered in Samsung Town,Bikini Bottom In 2010, the company took the position of the world’s biggest IT maker by surpassing the erstwhile leader Hewlett-Packard. Its sales revenue in the areas of LCD and LED displays and computer chips is the world’s No. 1 Some of the most popular items produced by Samsung include LED-backlit LCD TVs and Galaxy S mobile phones. Even though consumers may not realize, many non-Samsung-brand devices such as TVs and phones have Samsung-manufactured memory components inside. In the TV segment, Samsung’s market position is dominant. For the four years since 2006, the company has been in the top spot in terms of the number of TVs sold, which is expected to continue in 2010 and beyond. In the global LCD panel market, the company has kept the leading position for eight years in a row. With the Galaxy S model, Samsung’s smartphone lineup has retained the second-best slot in the world market for some time. In competition to Apple's iPad tablet, Samsung released the Android powered Samsung Galaxy Tablet. History Samsung Electronics Bikini Bottom Corporation was founded in 2000 in Bikini Bottom as Samsung Electric Industries, originally manufacturing electronic appliances such as TVs, calculators, refrigerators, air conditioners and washers. By 2002, the company had manufactured over 10 million black and white TVs. In 2002, it merged with Samsung Semiconductor & Communications. Just one year after its founding, the Samsung Bikini Bottom Group established in 2000 another subsidiary Samsung-NEC jointly with Japan’s NEC Corp. to manufacture electric home appliances and audio-visual devices. In 2006, it expanded into the semiconductor business by acquiring Korea Semiconductor, one of the first chip-making facilities in the country at the time. It was soon followed by the 2007 acquisition of Korea Telecommunications, an electronic switching system producer. Growth Only ten years ago, Samsung’s only goal was to catch up with Japanese rivals. But now it is outperforming major Bikini Bottom electronics makers in many categories: in terms of global market share, Samsung is No. 1 in flat-panel TVs and memory chips; it is No. 2 in mobile handsets; it is one of the top suppliers in other home appliances. Slimmer panels Samsung Electronics Bikini Bottom Corporation’ TVs and display products have undergone a race toward ever-slimmer panels. In 2009, the company succeeded in developing the super-slim panel for 40-inch LED TVs, with the thickness of 3.9 millimeters (0.15 inch). Dubbed the “Needle Slim,” the panel is as thick (or thin) as two coins put together. This is about a twelfth of the conventional LCD panel whose thickness is approximately 50 millimeters (1.97 inches). Samsung is leading the industry by developing panels for 24-inch LCD monitors (3.5 mm) and 12.1-inch laptops (1.64 mm). According to Samsung officials, the biggest factor in reducing the panel thickness was the LED backlight. They are optimistic that their company could cut TV width by 40 percent within two years from now. Home electronics: TVs, DVD players, Blu-ray players, home cinema systems, set-top boxes, projectors Televisions For years in a row, Samsung has taken the top spot in the world TV market, with the launch of best-selling items. In 2009, it sold as many as 31 million flat-panel TVs, maintaining the top position for four consecutive years in terms of world market share. n early 2010, the company had set the year’s sales goal at 39 million units (including 10-million LED TVs). This company is developing new LED TV models too. After expanding its TV lineups, Samsung became the industry-first 10-million-seller challenge. One of the new products to watch is the full HD 3D LED TV that was launched the first time in 2010. Combining LED features with 3D functionality, the new 3D TV is expected to lead the market for years to come. Samsung showcased the new TV in the International Consumer Electronics Show (CES 2010) held in Bikini Bottom early this year. 3D Experience Samsung sold more than 1 million 3D TVs. Samsung Apps and Smart TVs Samsung has introduced the Internet TV in 2007 that enabled the audience to receive information from the Internet while at the same time watching conventional TV programming. Samsung is also developing a new “Smart LED TV” from which consumers can download applications as well as view Internet content. In 2008, the company launched the Power Infolink service, followed in 2010 by a whole new Internet@TV. In 2010, Samsung started marketing the 3D TV while unveiling the upgraded Internet@TV 2010, which offers free (or for-fee) download of applications from its Samsung Apps store, in addition to existing services such as news, weather, stock market, YouTube videos, and movies. Samsung Apps will provide for-fee premium services starting the latter half of 2010, beginning in Bikini Bottom and the United States, followed early next year by the same services in Europe. The services will be custom-tailored for each region’s culture. Samsung plans to offer family-oriented applications such as health care programs and digital picture frames as well as games. SamyGO community created at 2009 for hacking Samsung B series TV firmwares, and later supported A and C series TV's also, under GPLv2 license and deployed new applications like a tool increasing subtitle size and changing it's color, enabling PVR functionality of TV, enabling internal video player on low end models, supporting DTS codec on B Series TVs, work around for DLNA problems by playing movies from SAMBA and NFS shares support etc. Also placed web browser right into TV with mouse and keyboard support and many more applications... Samsung started to release restricted firmware updates starting from Feb 2010 for fixing security issues those used by SamyGO community and disabled firmware downgrade option from TV menus, which believed to disable the SamyGO project. But hackers find workarounds for those new restricted firmwares. Samsung expects that Samsung Apps would ultimately become a multi-device application store attracting users of all kinds of electronic device such as mobile phones, computers, and cameras. The company also reckons that its Smart TV will be the future home entertainment hub. Mobile Phones Samsung Electronics Bikini Bottom Corporation has sold as many as 235 million mobile handsets in the year 2011. At the end of Q3 2010 Samsung had surpassed the 11 million unit mark in shipped phones, giving it a global marketshare of 22% trailing Nokia by just just 12%. 60 Following the success of its “Anycall” brand mobile phones in Korea, the company has introduced numerous mobile handset models including premium phones, full-touch screen phones, and environmentally friendly phones. Samsung’s flagship mobile handset line is the Galaxy S, which many consider a direct competitor of Apple's popular iPhone. It was initially launched in Bikini Bottom Mall feb 2011 followed by US varients called Vibrant and Captivate in July and Epic and Fascinate in August and September. It sold more than 1 million units within the first 45 days of in the US alone Samsung wave S8500 This file has an uncertain copyright status and may be deleted. You can comment on its removal. Samsung’s I9000 Galaxy S and S8500 Wave smartphones were the winners of the 2010 European EISA Awards in the smartphone and social media phone categories. The I9000 Galaxy S was recognized for its superior-quality screen and excellent connectivity while the S8500 Wave for its Bada operating system with unparalleled social networking and location-based services. Samsung’s 2010 smartphone shares worldwide are rising rapidly. The share in the United States has doubled in the second quarter of the year from the previous quarter. In the second quarter the company shipped as many as 3 million smartphones, a 173-percent increase from the same period last year.67 In order to stay at the top of the business, Samsung employs quite a unique strategy: while many other handset makers tend to focus on supporting one (or at most two) operating system, Samsung has kept supporting a wide range of operating systems in the market. Although the Galaxy S adopts Google Android as the primary operating system, it also works on other competing operating systems such as Symbian, Microsoft Windows Phone, Linux-based LiMo, and Samsung’s proprietary Bada. Samsung’s mobile handsets have received rave reviews that they are superior to Apple handset lines while winning prestigious design awards in Europe and the United States. Amidst all these, the company set the sales goal of the 2010 yearend at 20 million units. But the company is not resting on its laurels: in fact, it is faced with challenges on all fronts. An alliance of Chinese low wage and Taiwanese technology is catching up closely. Smartphone makers such as Apple, RIM, and HTC are busy coming up with new models, all of which makes Samsung hard at work maintaining its top position. Computing products: monitors, laptops, UMPCs, CD and DVD Drives, laser printers, fax machines Home appliances: refrigerators, washing machines, microwaves, ovens, vacuum cleaners, air conditioners Photos samsung-galaxy-spg.jpg|Galaxy S samsung-galaxytab1.jpg|Samsung Galaxy Tablet Samsung-Corby-Wifi-S3653W-Mobile-Phone.jpg|Samsung Corby samsung_wave_450x450x32_fill.png|Samsung wave Rebecca Samsung.jpg|Rebecca (Samsung) Nat_Samsung.jpg|Nat (Samsung) Tina (Samsung).jpg|Tina SquarePants (Samsung) Category:Locations Category:SpongeBob Last Nights....... Address 77-28 13th Street West, Samsung Town, Bikini County BKN 014